Correcting scanning malfunctions, like dropouts, black dots, fingerprints, and scratches that occur on the surface of compact disks during playback, by means of error correction or interpolation in conjunction with the servo circuit technique to the extent that the playback is unaffectd or affected in a way that is hardly perceived by the listener is known. This is of course true only to a limited extent. It is conceivable for example that malfunctions on the order of scratches (dropouts, black dots, and fingerprints for example) on the surface of the scanned side of the disk can affect focus readjustment during scanning to the extent that an out-of-focus state can briefly occur. This means that focus will be impossible for a certain period of time due to the type, duration, and frequency of the error.
Scanning is affected to the extent that an interruption in playback will be annoyingly perceptible.
Focus readjustment must involve a closed servo circuit, specifically of a relatively high loop amplification, to ensure a powerful enough coupling between the disc and the focus activator even at the potential acceleration amplitudes that can affect the disk or scanning system. With this type and duration of error, however, high amplification and hence powerful coupling are not desirable because the coupling is too powerful for the situation.